Never Will Be
by TheDemonAndTheBeast
Summary: Adelphia is a wannabe dreamer to be Robin's girlfriend. In an accident, she switches bodies with Raven mysteriously. She becomes Robin's girlfriend, but something's missing! She accidentally casts a spell to an alternate universe of the Sailor Scouts! Will she fix everything back to normal?
1. Chapter 1: Weird Changes

Never Will Be

I searched around for Bacon. He wasn't in my tree house when I left him. He can't survive without me. He's only a pig! I can't just be walking in some weird clothing in the middle of the night! I'm in my pajamas! Mom's going to be so mad if she finds out that I'm out here! Oh, why didn't I put him in his pen? Why didn't I watch him closely? He could've died!

I looked up from my bedroom curtains and saw the Teen Titans tower stretching away from my home. We live on a farm just on the border of Jump City and Greenville. I knew that one day; I would have a better life than a poor farmer's life.

Mom stormed into my bedroom.

"Why are your lights on?"

"Sorry Mom, I didn't mean to stay awake still!"

"You are supposed to be asleep Adelphia!"

"Mom, I can explain!"

"Oh first, you got an F in history, and now, this?"

"Mrs. Calera was a horrible teacher. She only came twice a school year. What kind of teacher does that?"

"Then why didn't you ask us to move?"

"Well, you always loved being on this farm, did you?"

"Yes I did, but I didn't want to stay in this old dump!"

"Where did you want to move to?"

"I've always wanted to move to LA as a child."

"It's awesome there, but do you like the Teen Titans?"

"Of course not, they are stupid little teenagers that aren't even believable."

"But they're awesome! They are way better than LA!"

"Nonsense, as I told you stupid. They just walk around in costumes to show that they are super heroes."

"I made my choice Mom. I want to live in Downtown Jump City."

"Oh that's amazing! I will research to find a place to live immediately! Now, GO TO SLEEP!"

"Okay!" I grumbled.

I really hated Mom. She forces me to do EVERYTHING! Blah! Blah! Blah! She just tells me, "No playing at all. You are so dumb that you are a stupid ass!" She's the stupid woman who just let Dad off, and doesn't care about her family. What kind of mom is that?

*NEVER WILL BE*

Two months later:

"Mom, it's my first day of high school!"

"Good gracious child! You ripped the dress I made for you! Here, let me hem it." Mom has been nicer over the years, but I think that now, she's a little too protective! Well, she hemmed my dress, but she made it a bit smaller. Now it's too tight! Oh well, Ben will understand.

Ben was my boyfriend since the end of 7th grade. He always spoils me on everything! Mom just won't let him in our house, because she thinks that he's a "stranger." Still, she's overprotective on boys. He just steals kisses everywhere we are!

"Hey babe, you look squished in that dress. Is it handmade?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, it's handmade. Mom made it for me."

"Oh, did Rihanna go to your house for the sleepover last night?"

"Yes, she did, but she threw up!"

"Is she okay?"

"No, she's in the hospital. She is really sick. I just hope my best friend would be in school today!"

"What about Georgia?"

"No, she's okay, but she hates me now just because I have this really beautiful dress!"

"Oh, is she still jealous?"

"Hey! That's offensive! You shouldn't ask that! You are going to make me jealous and your unhappy ex-girlfriend if you do that!"

"You are an idiot!"

"Oh Ben, did you get struck by the crazed monster this morning?"

"Yes, miss."

"You are really going to trick me into that?"

"Nope Adelphia Andrea Leah Salpinx, I will not trick you any longer. Actually, sike!"

"Oh no, that's horrible!"

"What's horrible?"

"I need to go to the bay, quickly! Can you take me on your motorcycle?"

"Yeah, sure! What happened?"

"Mom is in a fight! She is beaten up by someone! Who is it?"

"Okay, we're here."

"Mom! What happened?"

"Shush darling! They are criminals. They will kill you if you move."

"Mom, I see the Teen Titans!"

"You are under arrested Slade!" this boy called out. I'm pretty sure that he's Robin, their handsome leader! One day, I hope he would be with me. I know Ben might get angry, but Robin is like way dreamier than Ben!

But then, my whole world was knocked out.

I woke up, but I felt weird! I suddenly felt warmer, I looked at my back. Oh, I'm wearing a cloak. What? A cloak? Weird!

"Hi, we came here to make sure you're okay," said Robin.

"Oh, you are back! I missed you!" I cried, and hugged him.

"Yeah, sure Rae, we all missed you. Especially Star. She has been nibbling her fingers just to go to the mall, and spend quality girl time." Rae? What happened? Did he just call me Rae? He couldn't possibly! That's amazing! I could try to get him to like me if I was in this body! I am super happy! Finally!

"Raven! We must go to the mall quickly!" Starfire exclaimed. "I am joyous once you were awake!" No wonder why Raven was always yelling at Starfire. Starfire scared the heck out of me!

"Um…" I answered. But, she dragged me along.

"Good luck!" Cyborg called out.

"I'll be needing it!" I shouted back.

About five hours later:

I had cramps and back aches from shopping, but it was all worth it! Robin happily hugged me, but he kissed Starfire! I hate her! She is always in the way of our relationship!

"Robin, why don't you come with me," I said.

"Sure, do you need anything?"

"Yes, I need you."

"You need me for what? Oh, did you want me to clean Silky? The answer is no. Star needs you. Star! Raven will happily clean Silky for you!" Oh no! He doesn't get what I mean! Now I have to clean Silky!

"Thank you Raven! Silky was a good little bumgorf today, and he needs a bubble bath! He will obey you if you be nice to him!"

Now, I'm stuck cleaning Silky. He is super messy! It turned out that I used my powers to clean him thanks to my spell book. I am really grateful for having powers.

Beast Boy walked up to me and asked me if I knew what his favorite food was. I answered it by saying that his favorite food was a ham sandwich, but he made a big deal that he was a vegetarian and not a carnivore. His favorite food was tofu. Of course! He always eats tofu! He and Cyborg always fight about meat and nonmeat! I forgot about that.

Finally, it was morning. Starfire told me that she was going to the new pizza place downtown to buy a pepperoni and cheese pizza. I told her to take her time slowly. Then, I walked to Robin. "Hey Robin."

"Hey."

"I have a question."

"Shoot."

"I've been meaning to ask you this. Have you ever felt anything about me?"

"Yes, I feel you as a valued sister."

"Thanks, but I mean do you feel anything more than a sister?"

"Sometimes, yes." Those words meant a great deal to me.

"Then, do you want to go out with me?"

"Are you kidding me? Sure!"

"Oh, you are really handsome."

"Rae, you are really different today. But I like it." He kissed me softly on "my" lips. It felt like heaven. I just hope Starfire doesn't see us making out.

"What about Starfire?"

"Yes? We can secretly date each other."

"That's amazing. I hope we could do that, but that's hard."

"You know, if you could pull it off, you could try to do it."

"I love how you do that." I brought him in closely to kiss me. In the distance, about a mile away, I felt Starfire flying closely. "Robin, Starfire is arriving." I grabbed my book, and quickly ran to my room. Ah… I just hope we could do that again, but I'm a teenager that is boy challenged, so I'm just falling for boys everywhere.

"Friends! I have gone to the place that is new and I bought a pizza!" Starfire called. We all rushed quickly to grab a slice of pizza. I don't know why, but we have it for breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2: Bunch of Lies and Weird Stuff

Chapter 2: Another POV: Bunch of Lies and Weird Stuff

I walked down the sidewalk. I had tried to fly, but I can't. Why are my powers not working? I know why. I switched bodies with that puny girl I saw during the fight. We were both knocked out at the same time. That question I couldn't answer.

It's just too complicated.

Then, this freak came up to me.

"Hey Adelphia, do you want to go on a date with me at the bakery? I know you love the French bread they make…"

Oh, so that's her name! It sounds so… different. Never heard of that name ever in my life! That name is weird. I hate it.

Oh geez, he started coming in for a kiss.

"Um… your shoes are untied." I noticed that his shoes were untied so I just told him. He stopped and thanked me for noticing. I guess I told him that I was going to see my mom to make pie for dinner. That was a lame excuse, but he got the point.

"Delphi, I'm back!" this lady called. I guess she's my "mom."

"Hi, Mom, I made blueberry pie for you," I said. I actually did make pie, but not for her.

"Just for me only? I love you sweetheart! That was so generous for you to offer me, an old lady, a pie!"

"Thanks, I will go upstairs to do my homework." This was like the twelfth lie I made today. Oh geez.


	3. Chapter 3: Wandering Around for Nothing

Chapter 3: Wandering Around

"Robin, you are here," I said.

"Raven, how do you ever know where am I?"

"I can sense you, you know."

"Oh, come here."

"Why?"

"I love you Rae."

"You keep saying that."

We soon kissed, and I guess when we kissed, this thing that glowed popped up. I think "my" powers did that when I felt too much.

I couldn't seem to know what it was, so Robin and I walked into it.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I don't know."

"Aha! I found you, and are you trying to invade my body?" this lady said. She looked like me when I was still Adelphia.

"Why are you trying to find me?" I asked.

"You invaded my body. You kissed Robin with those lips. I do not like him like that!" she yelled at me.

"What did I do? I didn't know anything about this."

"You are forgiven Robin, but you didn't tell the others about the switch, did you?"

"No," I answered shakily.

"Good, now repeat after me."

"Shariva, Gipietia, Alokeshvra, Loikotai, Annigrate, Azarath, Azarath, AZARATH!"

I tried to force those words out of my mouth, and I have no idea of what they meant, but I felt something pull me out after I said those weird words.

But you know what? It turns out that she tricked me into saying that without me knowing, so that I wouldn't refuse! She just took her body back! That was too mean!

"You tricked me!" yelled Robin. "I can't believe that! You tricked me!"

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it. You are super handsome, and I was a stupid human," I apologized.

"Well, banish her Rae!"

"Yes sir."

But before she banished me, we all, including the other Titans got sucked into the portal I made.

"Where are we? And who is she?" asked Starfire as she pointed at me.

"She is Adelphia," answered Raven. "And do not pay attention to her," added Raven.

"Then who is that?" asked Beast Boy pointing to a girl with meatball-shaped hair with long waved hair that reached her ankles. Also, she wore this sailor outfit.

"I am Sailor Moon! The champion of justice! And I say on behalf of the moon…"

"On behalf of Mercury!" another sailor with blue short hair yelled.

"On behalf of Mars!" a sailor with black hair yelled.

"On behalf of Jupiter!" a sailor with brown hair and muscles yelled.

"On behalf of Venus!" a sailor that looked like a superstar yelled.

"We write wrongs and triumph over evil! And that means you!" they yelled.

"I guess she answered already for you," said Cyborg. "I just scanned her, and she is an alien!"

"Sailor Moon is an alien?" asked Starfire. "I must be her friend!"

"Actually all those girls are," Cyborg corrected her.

"That one in the blue is pretty wise," remarked Raven. "I guess those other girls are too naïve to understand that short hair is better than long hair."

"I also scanned them for their names. The one in blue is Sailor Mercury, the one in red is Sailor Mars, the one in green and pink is Sailor Jupiter, and the one in orange and blue is Sailor Venus."

"Sailor Venus is awfully pretty. I need her beauty techniques!" exclaimed Starfire.

"I want to meet Sailor Mercury," said Raven.

"They are all different yet they all have different personalities," concluded Cyborg. "Sailor Moon is naïve and can barely do anything, Sailor Mercury is smart and she'd study anywhere, Sailor Mars is athletic and powerful, Sailor Jupiter is strong and heavy, and Sailor Venus is a superstar and is easily lovable."

"That was a lot of info," said Beast Boy. "I don't think my brain can handle all that information, Cy."


	4. Chapter 4: Who is actually Serena?

Chapter 4: Who is actually Serena?

Review:

fantasychild9: Yeah, the first time I heard of it, I thought the info was a TNT, and my brain had flint on it, so I thought it was going to explode. Poor BB…

"Who are you guys?" asked Sailor Moon.

"We are the Teen Titans," answered Robin.

"I've never heard of you all before," said Sailor Mercury. "Maybe I can scan you all. Hold still." Sailor Mercury touched her right ear, and a large pair of blue sunglasses-like scanners appeared in front of her eyes. "They are right. They are the Teen Titans, and I just found out that he…" she pointed to Robin. "Is the leader of them and his name is Richard Grayson…"

"I'd rather be called Robin actually," said Robin.

"I like your scanner. Where did you get those?"

"I just scanned you, Cyborg, I got them from my suit, so you can't find it anywhere in the world."

"I wanted those."

"Its fine and you'll live. Is your name Garfield Logan?"

"He is preferred Beast Boy," answered Raven.

"So you are Raven?"

"Yes, what are those sailor suits for?"

"These are to fight Queen Barrel."

"Barrel? What kind of name is Barrel?" questioned Beast Boy.

"She controlled over the moon, and she shooed away Queen Serenity, which is Sailor Moon, and Sailor Moon will be Neo Queen Serenity in the future, to be married with Tuxedo Mask."

"Hey! I heard that Ami!" screamed Sailor Moon.

"Your name is Ami?" asked Beast Boy. "More information is killing my brain!"

"Actually it is Ami Mizuno."

"Yeah, but we better go now. Bye!" called Sailor Jupiter.

*NEVER WILL BE*

"It has been two days already Rob," complained Beast Boy. "I can't stand walking on these Tokyo streets anymore, and none of the girls are noticing me!"

"He's right bro," agreed Cyborg. "We have to find shelter right away."

"Serena! Get back her now!" yelled a teacher.

"Who is she?" asked Beast Boy. "There are even more characters in this TV show? Now it's even worse!"

"I'm sorry! I just forgot to do my last night's homework! That's all!" called Serena.

"She looks familiar," noticed Raven. "Did we see her two days ago?"

"Yes, I think she is Sailor Moon," agreed Cyborg. "Let me scan her… She is an alien from the moon!"

"I am too tired to talk now, nighty night," said Beast Boy tiredly.

"Mom, I'm home!" cried Serena.

"Hello sweetie, what grade did you get on your test?" asked Serena's mother. "Let me see… it couldn't be that bad. Just give it to me."

"Here."

"What the heck were you doing? You got eleven percent on you test?! Go to the library right now, and study with Melvin again!"

"Mom, I tried the hardest I could. Please let me in the house!" Serena cried. "I will study in there! I don't want to study with Melvin! He's a nerd!"

"I want you to be a nerd too, so go ahead and study with him!"

"But Mom! I need help from you! I don't want to study with Melvin!"

"Molly got a ninety-five percent on her test, so why not you?"

"But Molly studied!"

"So you didn't study, did you?"

"Melvin was talking and telling me what to do the whole time!"

"She didn't pay attention to him Mom," said Serena's little brother.

"So she is clumsy and arrogant," said Cyborg. "She mustn't be Sailor Moon."

"But that girl over there looks like Ami!" exclaimed Raven. "She is also studying in her book while Serena is bothering her to go somewhere. Serena is incredibly stupid."

"I agree," agreed Beast Boy.

"Don't agree you nitwit," mumbled Raven. "You are stupid too."

"Hey!"

Hi guys, I finished this chapter, and now, just to tell you a little sneak peek that Serena is Sailor Moon. I cannot believe how different she is from a human to a superhero!


End file.
